And When I Wake You're All I See
by SaturnSaphics
Summary: Fred survived the Battle of Hogwarts. Now, months later, Hermione turns to him for comfort when she has terrible nightmares reliving the battle. Song to listen to while reading: "All Through The Night" -Sleeping At Last
1. Chapter One

**And When I Wake You're All I See**

Chapter One

The blast shook the castle floor, debris flying everywhere. Hermione whipped her head around to face the spot the blast came from. Time seemed to slow down as she watced the large chunk of wall fall towards him. Debris and dust clouded her vision and Fred Weasley disappeared from view, chrushed underneath. Hermione, helpless and too far away to do anything , felt a guttural scream make its way out of her body. He was dead. Just like that. She was helpless and he was gone and she couldn't stop screaming.

Hermione woke suddenly in a cold sweat, panic coursing through her. She looked around frantically, unable to see in the darkness. The rational part of her brain recognized that she was in her and Ginny's room at the Burrow. That she was safe and everything was fine. However the panic did not subside. She launched herself out of the bed, throwing the covers off of herself. She blindly pulled open the door, not caring how much noise she made, and charged up the stairs.

She felt around on the wall hastily until she felt the handle, tore open the door, and charged frantically into the room. She didn't take any time to see if the bed closest to the door was occupied, she ran directly for the furthest bed. She ran right up to the side and stared into the dark bed, filled with blankets. Fred Weasley jumped awake, woken by the slam the door made as she had barrelled into the room.

She saw him sit up, saw that it was him, he was alright, he was here and safe and everything was okay. Relief coursed through her entire body, and she felt her knees give way as the frantic energy she had had left her all at once. She sank to the floor on her knees right beside his bed.

"Oh thank god" she mumbled feebly as she weakly lay her head on the mattress.

"'Mione?" Fred loudly whispered, a sleepy but frantic tone to his voice. "What the hell was that, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Hermione glanced up at him and registered the panic on his face. She has probably scared the life out of him, charging into his room like this in the middle of the night.

"I'm so sorry Fred I didn't mean to wake you up." She looked sheepishly away from him and bit her lip at the uncomfortable energy in the room.

"What happened? Hermione are you ok?" He reached out and took his hand in hers, rubbing his thumb gently along the back of her hand.

The kindness of the gesture broke her. She started to cry.

"I just had a bad dream. I saw it again. At the battle. When you disappeared and we thought you were dead. I felt so helpless and couldn't stop screaming. And I woke up and was so scared it was real. That you were really dead. I was so sure of it. That I had made it up that you lived, and that when I came up here your bed would be empty. I was just so scared and it was so awful and I just had to be sure you were alright. I'm sorry for waking you up.." she trailed off, choughing as more tears shook her body.

Fred laughed softly, kindly. Hermione was still kneeling on the floor with her head on his mattress, so he brushed the tears away from her eyes, and leaned down to wrap his arms around her as best he could.

"It's ok 'Mione. I'm safe, I'm here, it was just a dream, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

This set her off again and even harder sobs racked her body. Fred looked at her sadly. He couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Come here," he said gently, sitting back up and giving her a pull under the arms. He pulled her up onto the bed so she was sitting next to him. He gently brushed the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ears. Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands, one of which was still clasped in Fred's, as tears continued to stream down her face.

Fred pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly to him. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on. He and Hermione had never exactly been the closest. He couldn't deny that he had a soft spot for her. Okay a huge soft spot. But he never had any indication that she felt the same about him. And yet here she was sobbing her heart out over a dream of him being dead. He couldn't stop his brain from whirring and jumping to conclusions about what this all meant.

The most pressing matter however was the sobbing woman in his arms. He brushed the confusing thoughts to the side for the moment and concentrated on her. Her sobs were still causing her whole body to shake against him. He stroked her hair gently, and kissed the top of her head lightly. That was probably crossing a line, but he hoped she would forgive it under the circumstances. He heard her breathing catch for a moment, and braced himself for being shoved aside and told to bugger off.

Instead however he felt shock stun him when Hermione wrapped her arms around his torso, tucked her head into his neck and leaned into him, crying onto his shoulder now. His heart felt like it might burst at the seams. Both from the heartbreak of seeing Hermione Granger so sad, and from the secret elation of getting to hold her close.

He held her tightly, rocking back and forth slightly. He continued mumbling reassurances into her ear as he held her.

"Everything is ok Hermione, I'm right here, I've got you, everything is fine."

He held her for what could have been five minutes, or an hour, it was hard to say. Eventually the sobs subsided, and her breathing became more regular again.

"Thank you" she whispered quietly into Freds neck.

"Of course! I'm always here for you 'Mione, you know that right?"

She looked up at him through her puffy red eyes and gave a small smile. He put his hand to her cheek and ran his thumb along her cheekbone. Merlin, how could she still look this beautiful even after so many tears. He kissed her gently on the forehead. He saw her eyes close, and a small smile appear on her lips. Enough. This was enough. Even if she never returned his feelings, the memory of holding her like this, of bringing a smile back to her lips was more than enough.

He began to pull back, removing his arms from around her, assuming that now she had stoped crying she would want to return to her own room. He felt her tense as he started to pull away however. He looked down at her and saw her eyes had filled with tears again.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought.."

"Can you just hold me," Hermione whispered to him quietly in the darkness. "I don't think I can be alone right now."

A warm feeling spread throughout Fred's chest. She wanted to stay with him. She needed comfort and he was the one she wanted to do the comforting. He didn't know how to process this information. He felt nervous but relieved, and excited at the same time.

"Of course 'Mione," he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her torso again and pulling her close. He lay back on the bed and pulled her down with him. She lay her head on his chest just below his neck, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. She gave a relieved sigh and wrapped her arms tighter around him. He gently brushed his lips against her forehead, leaving his mouth just a hairs breath away from her as he whispered so quietly he couldn't be sure she heard him, "I'll hold you forever if you want me to".

Hermione drifted off the sleep in Fred's arms with a smile on her lips and feeling safer and calmer than she had in months.

When George snuck back into the house the next morning after spending the night at Angelina's, he had expected to see the same familiar scene he saw every day. His messy room with joke shop items strewn everywhere, and his twin asleep sprawled out in his bed across the room, blankets tossed everywhere from Fred's fitful sleep. On first glance everything seemed to be normal and he went to grab for a pair of pyjamas to put on so his mother wouldn't know he had been out all night. He came to a stunned stop however when he noticed a bunch of bushy brown hair on his twins bed. It took him a moment to fully register the scene. There was Hermione Granger, fast asleep in the arms of his brother. Fred had his arms protectively wrapped around her, and she was tucked into him with her head on his chest. He had absolutely no clue what to make of this situation. He thought of making a joke about it, maybe waking the whole house and yelling about how Fred and Hermione were shaking up together. The looks on everyone's faces would be priceless, especially Ron's. He hesitated though. He saw the way his twin looked at Hermione when he thought no one else was looking. He looked at her like she was the reason he got up in the morning, and like she was always the most interesting thing in the room. Fred had never actually voiced aloud his feelings, George doubted Fred had even admitted to himself the extent of his feelings, but George could tell. He knew this wasn't a laughing matter. So he grabbed his pjs and went to sneak back out into the hallway, and was about to close the door when he saw a raven haired boy with green eyes staring at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Morning Harry."

Harry squinted at him, clearly still half asleep.

"Listen have you seen Hermione? Ginny says she heard her run out of the room in the middle of the night crying. Ginny hadn't wanted to bother her because she knows Hermione has nightmares and usually liked to be left alone. But it's been hours and she isn't back and we're worried, have you seen her?" Harry looked up at him with such genuine concern for his best friend that George couldn't bring himself to make a joke out of the situation. He simply swung the door back open, and gestured at the bed.

Harry glared into the room, not quite sure what George was playing at. He was very worried about Hermione and this was not the time to have tricks played on him, and if he didn't find her soon so help him..

"Oh," he said stupidly when his eyes finally landed on Fred and Hermione wrapped up in each other on the bed.

He looked back at George, puzzled. "What's that about?"

"Haven't the foggiest Harry my boy, haven't the foggiest."

"About what?" The floorboard creaked as Ginny stepped down onto the landing behind Harry. George gestured through the door and pointed at the bed. Ginny's eyes scanned the room, and George saw them go wide as she noticed the scene on the bed. "Woah."

"Ya," agreed Harry, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Yep," George looked at them both and saw the same confused expression that he was sure still sat on his own face.

"Well I guess we'd better go down to breakfast and give them some privacy," Ginny whispered.

"Good plan little sis," George whispered back, as he pulled the door closed again, careful to close it quietly so as not to wake Fred and Hermione.

They gave each other one last confused look, before George shrugged and stared down the stairs to breakfast with Harry and Ginny following suit behind him.

"Probably best if we don't mention this to Ron," Ginny said to the others as she descended the staircase. The others nodded their heads in agreement.


	2. Chapter Two

**And When I Wake You're All I See**

Chapter Two

Hermione felt the warm light from the morning sun touch her face through the window. She came to feeling calmer than she had in months, since well before the battle. She had the faint memory of a dream involving Fred and lots of crying. She huffed at herself for the silly things her mind came up with sometimes while she was sleeping. As if Fred would ever hold her as she cried after a stupid nightmare. More likely he'd laugh her out of the room.

Okay, that wasn't fair, she reminded herself. The twins were jokesters yes, but they were never cruel, and Fred had never been anything but kind to her, especially since the battle. Every single one of them had been traumatized by almost losing Fred, and even the twins wouldn't joke about it. Hermione hadn't realized just how much it had terrified her to almost lose him until she relived the experience in her nightmare the night before. She couldn't imagine a world without Fred Weasley in it, without that wicked grin and warm brown eyes.. She felt her cheeks warm slightly at the thought. Silly, she was being silly. "He's Ron's older brother, and he's your friend. It will never be anything more than that so you had better just get over it Hermione Granger." She told herself internally. "There's no way Fred Weasley would ever want you."

She gave her head a small shake, as if attempting to shake the silly thoughts from her brain. Her eyes were still closed, but as she shook her head she realized with a shock that her head wasn't resting on her pillow, but on something hard and warm. She heard a sleepy groan, and felt arms wrap tightly around her.

Her eyes flew open, and she saw the sleepy face of Fred Weasley looking at her through half closed eyes. The shock pinned her to the spot for a second, and she stared back into his brown eyes. So it hadn't been a dream. That had really happened. She had really ran into Fred and George's room in the middle of the night crying, and had fallen asleep in the arms of Fred Weasley. Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to come to terms with the reality of that situation.

She saw a small smile form on Fred's lips and he blinked sleepily at her.

"Good morning Granger."

She bolted upright, pushing herself off of him and off of the bed, backing away quickly.

"Wow," Fred sat up as well, a confused look on his face, "are you alright? What's wrong?"

Hermione began to slowly back out of the room, inching towards the door. "Nothing. I'm fine. Sorry again about last night. Won't happen again. So sorry to bother you." She watched his brow furrow with concern and he began to get up off the bed and walk towards her.

"Hey just relax 'Mione, it's ok, everything fine," he was using a soothing voice that gave her a funny feeling in her stomach. "Please don't say sorry, there's nothing to apologize for. I'm here for you Hermione"

She continued to back towards the door, her face flushed from embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had done that, acted that way in front of Fred, made him comfort her like that. She couldn't stand the way he was looking at her, she was sure it was a pitying look. Poor sad Granger with her nightmares.

Fred reached out a hand to touch the side of her face, but she backed quickly away from the touch.

"Well I am sorry," she said quickly. "That was a mistake. Let's just never talk about that again please."

With that she turned and ran out the door, descending the stairs two at a time in her hurry to get back to the comfort of her own room. In her haste she missed seeing Fred, his arm still outstretched to the space where she had been a moment before, a look of hurt and devastation on his face.

Hermione closed the door quickly behind her when she entered her and Ginny's room. She leaned back against the door, catching her breath. "Stupid," she mumbled aloud to herself, "stupid, stupid, stupid." She rubbed her hands over her face, trying to process everything that had just happened. Why was she acting like such an idiot? She was Hermione Granger, she needed to get her shit together.

She took a long shaky breath and tried to calm herself. "Okay, relax," she thought to herself. "This doesn't have to be a big deal. Just forget about it, like you told Fred to. Just forget this ever happened and never talk about it again." Even as she said this to herself, she knew she would never be able to forget it. The feeling of falling asleep in his arms, him kissing her gently on the forehead, and looking at her with those warm kind eyes. She shook her head again. "You've gotta get it together Hermione" she said to herself, louder than she had intended to.

She busied herself with making her messy bed, the sheets still strewn everywhere from when she has tossed them the night before. Unfortunately this task couldn't stop her mind from racing. Why was she so frazzled. This wasn't the first time she had sought comfort after a nightmare. She had spent many a night curled up next to Harry, his arms wrapped around her as they comforted and soothed each other. Heck even Ginny had curled up with her a few nights ago when she woke screaming from a dream about seeing Lupin and Tonks' bodies. So this wasn't any different.

Even as she said this to herself, she new deep down it wasn't true. Harry was like her brother. When he held her she felt comfortable and safe, but nothing more. Nothing like the warm feeling she had felt in her stomach as Fred had stroked her cheek. No, she knew this was different. With Harry it was totally platonic, two best friends who loved each other deeply, giving each other comfort after enduring so much together. When Fred touched her it was exhilarating. It both calmed her and took her breath away at the same time.

She knew she was being an idiot. There was absolutely no way anything would ever happen between them. She was Fred's younger brothers nerdy friend. Yes, they were close in the way they were all close, a group of people who had endured horrors and losses together and made it to the other side. People who loved each other, a family. That's what Fred was, her family, just like all the Weasleys. Just like Ron. Oh geez, Ron. She hoped he didn't somehow hear about her sleeping in Fred's bed, or he might just lose it.


	3. Chapter Three

**And When I Wake You're All I See**

Chapter Three

Hermione and Ron's situation currently was.. precarious to say the least. They had kissed, right before the battle. Years of pent up emotions had come to a head when Hermione had dropped an armful of basilisk fangs to the floor and flung herself on Ron Weasley. She loved him, she always had. It was an amazing kiss, the most passionate kiss she'd ever had. They thought they were about to die, and she couldn't die without telling Ron how she felt. She didn't regret it, not one bit. It was an amazing memory, and it was a happy one to cling to when the rest of her memories of that day were so dark and devastating. She thought of that moment often, even to this day. It never failed to make her smile. The moment she and Ron had stopped fighting and bickering and admitted their feelings to one another. It was amazing. And it should have been the start of what was sure to be the great love affair of her life. She knew everyone thought so. That they were bound to end up together, get married one day, have children. Heck even Hermione had thought so until after the battle.

Everything changed after though. They weren't the same people anymore. None of them were. War had broken them all, in different ways. The days after the battle ended were a blur. She had been in a daze, still unable to believe it was all real, and that it was over. Whenever she felt like she was losing herself, slipping away, there he was, with his arms wrapped around her, grounding her in reality. Ron was a changed man. Gone was the immature boy who would rather tease Hermione mercilessly than admit his feelings for her. He was calm, and safe, warm and comforting. Everything she needed.

She clung to him those few days, as if her life depended on it. Harry was there too, of course, but he was grieving in his own way. Ron was there for them both, in ways Hermione could never thank him enough for. She didn't know if she would have survived those first few days without him. He looked after her, kept telling her there were better things ahead, that it was all over. Hermione knew deep down she had many things to keep fighting for in her life, but for right then she was just so tired. Too exhausted and heartbroken and scarred to do much of anything. So she let Ron hold her hand and kiss her forehead and hold her close. She held him tightly too. At first she didn't wonder why nothing more was occurring between them. They had just been through so much trauma, it seemed reasonable they would need time.

As the months passed however, Hermione's head cleared and she began to feel more like herself. And still, nothing with Ron. They held hands constantly. Her and Ron and Harry all did actually, as if they were constantly reminding themselves that they were all still there, that this was real and they were safe. And Ron had kissed her, but only on the head, or the cheek.

Hermione had tried to bring back all those feelings she had for him, the ones where she could imagine them growing old together. She still had images like that in her head. She pictured herself as an older witch, sitting around a dinner table with Harry and Ron, laughing, smiling at each other, full of love for one another. She loved Ron fiercely. More than anyone, besides Harry and her parents.

But the images of them getting married had faded, and been replaced with the happy family images. She knew in her heart that she would love Ron for the rest of her life, and they would be together always. Just not in the way she had originally thought. His friendship was so precious to her. She wasn't sure exactly when she came to this realization, it had just formed itself in her mind one day a few months ago. One day she had been unsure of everything, and the next, as she and Ron sat in his mothers living room, his arm wrapped around her and tucked under a blanket together, she was sure that she no longer had romantic feelings for Ron.

Almost as soon as the thought had fully formed in her head, before she could even gather the words to express this thought, Ron turned to her and shocked her with what he said next.

"You aren't in love with me are you?"

This stunned her into silence and she had just stared at him blankly.

"It's alright," he said quickly, turning red as he continued to speak. "I thought that for a while, but I wasn't sure. I feel sure of it today though. And I wanted to let you know it's okay."

"Ron.." she started to speak, not totally sure how to respond. She tried to read the expression on his face, to no avail.

"'Mione, I mean it. It's okay. I get it. I think I feel the same way." He wouldnt quite meet her eyes as he said it.

"You do?" She asked stunned.

"Ya.." Ron scratched behind his ear, trying to figure out how to word what he was trying to say. "I love you Hermione. Always have, always will. I spent years thinking about kissing you. And man, was that kiss ever amazing. Boy" He turned an even darker shade of red as he said this, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"And I mean, the last few months have been really hard. I don't even know how we've survived to be honest with you Hermione, I keep feeling like I'm going to fall apart actually," he scratched his head awkwardly, not liking to admit to such deep feelings. "But you really helped me through it. You and Harry of course. I wouldn't be sitting here without you. I love you so much. And I thought we just needed time. I thought once we had healed a bit and everything was back to normal we could start this new thing we had kind of started before the battle. But there is no normal anymore. That went out the window when we left on that godforsaken camping trip."

They both couldn't help but laugh at that.

"And now, all I can think about is how much I need you in my life Hermione. How many times did we stop speaking at Hogwarts because our stupid crushes made us jealous and angry at each other about stupid things. How many fights and disagreements. And I just can't do that anymore. I can't not have you. I need you in my life, always. You're my best friend and I can't do this without you. And I can't help but think that if we try to be more than friends I might lose you. I might do something stupid and break your heart and lose you forever. And I can't have that. I love you Hermione, but I need you as my best friend, not as my girlfriend. And I was thinking you felt the same way.." he trailed off awkwardly, not sure what to say next.

Hermione felt relief flood through her. "Ron I love you too, so much. You're my best friend, and I need you too. I agree. About everything, I can't lose you, and I never want to risk losing you because of our silly arguments. For a really long time I was so sure you were it for me. That you were the one I wanted to spend my life with and grow old with. I've only just realized that I do want those things, I want to grow old together, spend my life with you. You and Harry. The three of us. I need you both, my best friends. I wouldn't be who I am without you two." She was surprised to feel herself crying. She supposed a part of her was mourning the loss of what could have been, had life been different and less harsh to them.

Ron gently wiped the tears from her face, and leaned toward, pressing a kiss gently to her lips. A farewell. She kissed him back gently, before pulling away and laying her head on his shoulder. He kept his arm wrapped around her, and they sat, tucked under the blanket by the fire, staring out at the snow outside.

"I love you Ron" she said quietly.

"I love you too Hermione."

She smiled, her heart feeling at peace for the first time in months.

They hadn't told anymore else of their decision. Probably no one even noticed, because they acted exactly the same as they had before, always touching, holding hands, forehead kisses, but never anything more. It was only in their hearts they knew the change.

Things hadn't been.. awkward between them exactly. They were both relieved to have sorted out their feelings. And they were much easier around each other now, all that built up tension was gone, so they were able to just be real with one another. It was really refreshing actually. But it had been less than two months since they had made this decision. After years and years of build up to their relationship. Hermione felt sure that no matter how solid their relationship now, there was no world in which Ron Weasley would ever be happy about her spending the night in the arms of his older brother. He was very protective of Hermione and he might just lose it on Fred if he found out.


	4. Chapter Four

**And When I Wake You're All I See**

Chapter Four

Hermione shook her head vigorously, shaking the thoughts of Ron from her brain. None of this even mattered because, as she had said to herself before, this meant nothing and they were never going to talk about it again. She tried to sound convincing as she told herself this, but it was a half hearted effort. She groaned aloud at herself. Well, there was nothing to be done for it, she couldn't hide out in her room forever.

She walked to her dresser and changed into fresh clothes. Without fully registering what she was doing she pulled on one of her more form fitting sweaters, and added a bit of mascara on her eyelashes.

Perfectly normal, she told herself. Just like any other day, business as usual. It was perfectly normal to be this nervous to go have breakfast with your family. No big deal. She was Hermione Granger gosh darn it, and she refused to let herself be afraid of Fred Weasley. She took a shaky breath, straightened her back, gathered all of her Gryffindor courage, and opened the door to head downstairs.

Fred stood gaping at the door for a full minute after Hermione ran out, unable to fully grasp what had just happened.

Okay, clearly she was embarrassed about having woken up in his bed. And clearly she regretted it and wanted nothing to do with him.

That truth hurt him more then he cared to admit. At least before he could pretend that she could possibly care for him. He wasn't an idiot, he knew she was in love with Ron and it was never going to happen. But hey, you can't stop a guy from dreaming.

But now that dream had been ripped away from him as reality set in. Hermione thought it was a mistake. She never wanted to talk about it again. The knowledge of what he had already known, but had been too hopeful to admit to himself, hit him like a ton of bricks, and he slid down to the floor in despair and frustration.

How could he have been so stupid. Why did he let himself believe any of this meant any more than it did. Why had he allowed himself to get his hopes up, just to have his heart stomped on. What an idiot he was. Who was he kidding, thinking Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, would ever see him as anything other than her friends jokester older brother, someone to kid around with, but nothing more.

He groaned aloud, he no longer had any energy left in him. He sat there, kneeling on the floor for another few minutes, trying to sort out what he was going to do next. How could he face her after this?

Resigned to the fact that this was going to be a depressing breakfast, he pulled himself reluctantly to his feet and went to get dressed.

When he walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, he saw a large group already present. One quick glance around the room told him Hermione wasn't there yet. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

Mrs Weasley stood by the stove, bacon frying itself in a pan, and pancakes flipping themselves over. Sitting around the table were Ginny, Harry, Ron, George, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley, all still in their pyjamas. The group was all laughing loudly at something George had said just before Fred had entered the room.

When they saw Fred enter the room Ginny and Harry's laughter died on their lips, and they both looked away awkwardly. Fred saw, and wondered what the hell was going on.

He sauntered over to the stove and grabbed a piece of bacon from the frying pan, dodging his mother as she tried to swat his hand away.

"Honestly Fred Weasley, what am I going to do with you?" she scolded.

Fred grinned widely, and took a seat at the far end of the table. He sat for a second, happily munching his bacon. Then he looked up, feeling eyes on him. George was staring at him, a huge grin on his lips.

"You're dressed awfully nicely today Freddie, you normally don't change out of your pjs until noon at least. Going somewhere nice? Got someone to impress per chance?" He grinned wickedly, letting the last sentence hand in the air.

Fred felt his ears turning red as embarrassment hit him. How the hell did George know about Hermione. He must know, Fred could tell from that stupid grin on his face. Well, he wasn't going to let his brother win on this one, no way. Before he could say the witty retort that had started to form on his lips he heard Ron start to speak.

"He's right actually. You do look dressed up. What's the deal? What're you up to?" Ron squinted at him suspiciously.

"What's who up to?"

Fred's stomach dropped right into the floor when he heard Hermione's voice directly behind him. He felt his face turn red. He couldn't think what to do, so he looked down at his hands and focused on eating the rest of his bacon, while the chatter around him continued.

"Oh, just Fred dear," Mrs Weasley was the only one to answer Hermione. Harry, Ginny, and George were all staring at various points on the ceiling, acting like they hadn't heard Hermione's question.

"He's dressed very nice this morning, and as George pointed out, he never usually gets dressed until the afternoon. None of you do actually," she gestured to the other Weasley's and Harry, all still in their pyjamas.

"So we were simply asking if he had somewhere important to be today, that's all." She paused and looked Hermione over, noticing the sweater and the makeup.

"Actually dear you look quite lovely this morning as well. Do you have anywhere to be today? Are you and Fred going somewhere?"

Fred choked on his piece of bacon, and had to be thumped on the back by Harry. He didn't dare glance around and look at her. He focused his attention on Harry's hands now, his brain quickly trying to come up with a way to steer this conversation in a different direction.

Ron scoffed, "Mum don't be daft, why would she be going anywhere with Fred." He laughed, elbowing Harry, as if trying to get him in on the joke. Harry gave a half hearted laugh and looked at Ginny awkwardly, as if pleading for help.

"Besides," Ron continued, blissfully unaware of the awkward behaviour of his best friend, "Hermione's spending the day with me, aren't you 'Mione?"

Hermione turned a bit red at this. They had only made plans to go for a hike together that afternoon, it wasn't as if they had a grand plan for the day. No wonder everyone assumed they were still together, Ron made it sound as if they had a romantic date today. She looked awkwardly at the back of Fred's head, hoping that wasn't what he assumed from Ron's words.

Stupid, she chastised herself at that thought. Who cares what he thinks, it doesn't matter. Nothing is ever going to happen and you need to get over it.

She gave a small mumble of agreement and a small smile to Ron, before heading over to the stove to grab a stack of pancakes and some bacon. She purposely kept her back to the table so she wouldn't have to look Fred in the face.

When she had her plate she turned towards the table and saw with a sinking heart that there were no empty spots except down at the far end near Fred. She gave a small sigh, lifted her chin, and walked briskly over to the table, slamming her plate down between Fred and Ron a bit harder then she had meant to.

Fred watched her make her way over to the table and slam her plate down beside him. He tried to make eye contact, but she was purposefully not looking at him. She turned immediately to Ron, her back towards Fred, and began asking him where they wanted to go for a hike this afternoon. Fred gritted his teeth in frustration, and without realizing he was doing it, levelled a glare at Ron.

Harry, seeing this, decided it was probably best to make himself scarce in case an argument broke out between the brothers. He stood up quickly, and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Come on Gin, we had better get going if we wanted to make it on time to see Luna."

Ginny, seeing Fred's expression as well, was grateful for the excuse to get out of the kitchen. George jumped up too and started following them out of the kitchen as well, saying "Oh boy Luna, haven't seen that nutbar in a while, maybe I'll come with.." He trailed off from his half hearted attempt to be convincing as soon as he left the kitchen, and instead bounded up the stairs after Harry and Ginny.

Ron watched all this unfold with a confused expression. After George left he turned his attention back towards Hermione, who was still turned towards him. He glanced over her shoulder and saw Fred, a very annoyed expression on his face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ron asked him. "Why are you I looking at me like that?"

Fred seemed to finally notice the glowering look he had been giving Ron, and forced himself to pull his face into a smile.

"No clue what you're on about Ronniekins."

"What're you playing at?" Ron asked, still frowning at him. "You're acting very weird this morning. Did something happen before breakfast? What's your deal today?"

At this Hermione stiffened, going even more red. Fred saw this, and assumed she was probably worried Fred would tell her boyfriend about last night.

"Well you see," Fred began with a grin, "I was simply looking at you to try and figure out if your face has always been that ugly, or if it's something that's happened overnight."

Hermione let out a small snicker at this, making Fred's heart skip a beat. She finally glanced over at him, grateful to him for not telling Ron about the evening before. He gave her a wide grin.

Before he thought about what he was doing, he had slung his arm around Hermione and pulled her into him, leaning his head towards her. "What do you recon Granger," he said in a loud whisper, "born ugly, or strange overnight occurrence?"

Rons face turned beet red, and began to glare at Fred. Hermione couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. She knew she was being silly, he was just goofing off, as he always did. His arm around her meant nothing, though she couldn't deny she loved the way it felt, warm, strong and safe. She also couldn't help but notice the faint cinnamon and slightly smoky way he smelled. She gave her head a small shake, trying to gather her senses again.

"Fred that's enough," she muttered, pushing his arm off of her. "Come on Ron," she held her hand out to the younger Weasley, who took it gratefully. They stood up, Hermione thanked Mrs. Weasley for breakfast, and they walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"You know you really shouldn't tease them like that," Mr Weasley said to Fred between a mouthful of pancakes. "Hermione's gonna end up hating you if you keep teasing her boyfriend all the time."

Fred groaned aloud, slumping back in his chair. Why did he insist on being such an idiot.


End file.
